


[Fanart] Fringe moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [14]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Olivia Dunham, Embedded Images, Fanart, Femslash February, Gen, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for my Fringe moodboards - this will be for both gen/character and shippy moodboards.





	1. Olivia Dunham

**Author's Note:**

> Fanwork for my Fringe moodboards - this will be for both gen/character and shippy moodboards. The only one I won't be putting here is my Olivia/Astrid since that's already uploaded in another fanwork as part of Femslash Feburay 2019 which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683904/chapters/41711723).
> 
> If you have suggestions for themes/characters/ships for a Fringe moodboard let me know and if I'm inspired by it I will see what I can do.

 

**Olivia Dunham**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184698096090/fringe-moodboards-olivia-dunham).


	2. Peter Bishop

 

**Peter Bishop**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184788206515/fringe-moodboards-peter-bishop).


	3. Nina Sharp

 

**Nina Sharp**

_Quote by Edith Widder._ **_  
_ **

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184874989395/fringe-moodboards-nina-sharp-quote-by-edith).


	4. Astrid Farnsworth

 

**Astrid Farnsworth**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185012646040/fringe-moodboards-astrid-farnsworth).


	5. Pride month - demisexual Olivia Dunham

 

**Demisexual Olivia Dunham**

Made for Pride month of a headcanon suggested over on the Fringe discord server.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185493258080/fringe-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-demisexual).


	6. Femslash February 2020 - Alt!Olivia x Alt!Astrid - rainbow

 

**[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- Alt!Olivia x Alt!Astrid - rainbow**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/190594144490/fringe-moodboards-femslash-february-2020).


End file.
